This is a competing continuation application for renewal of a training program in cardiovascular research that was first funded in 1979. Since the last competitive renewal, 14 trainees have been supported of whom all are in full time academic positions, full-time research in industry, or still in training. Three have garnered independent extramural funding, and 3 hold faculty positions. The goal of this program is to train young researchers committed to careers in investigative cardiology or allied fields, and to provide them with the skills needed for success in modern multi-disciplinary research environments encompassing basic, translational and/or clinical research. Trainees may be MDs, MD-PhDs or PhDs who have finished clinical or graduate training and are seeking further research training in cardiology. Important elements of the curriculum are supervision by faculty advisors, team mentors to provide multiple perspectives on career and research decisions, individualized and common didactic curricula, formal meclianisms for bi-directional feedback and communication, as well as clearly defined expectations and milestones for trainees and mentors. Dr. Anthony Rosenzweig is the Program Director and Drs. Murray Mittleman and Peter Oettgen are the Associate Program Directors, providing senior leadership from diverse disciplines with a longstanding commitment to mentoring. A Steering Committee comprised of basic and clinical faculty selects trainees from a large pool of candidates, and monitors individual and programmatic progress. An External Advisory Committee ensures that the program remains current and responsive to rapid changes in the researching environment. The training program benefits from strong institutional support and infrastructure, including those within the Cardiovascular Division, the Department of Medicine, Harvard Medical School, and the Harvard School of Public Health. The recently funded Harvard Medical School Clinical and Translational Science Award have further enhanced research, training,, and didactic opportunities in clinical and translational investigator. The BIDMC Cardiovascular Division, in general, and this T32 Training Grant, in particular, has a long and successful track record of training clinical and basic investigators. With this application, we seek to continue and enhance this tradition.